Rich Run aways
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys are children from two rich families. But when marriage comes in the cards the couples run away to try and find their happiness. Can Bunny and Bruiser help them cope with living under cover and away from a life of riches and into a life of poverty? Blossom X Brick, Bubbles X Boomer, Buttercup X Butch and Bunny X Bruiser. I own Bruiser.
1. Chapter 1 Rich run aways

Chapter 01 Rich run aways

Quanktumspirit: "Adopted by Jahela Simone. I will continue with it soon."

* * *

Blossoms POV

"Dad! I don't want to go to school. It's lame at that all rich kids school!" I yelled.

Some maids were doing my hair, they were curling it up. Across the room I saw Bubbles having her long blond hair being curled. She nodded.

I looked to my left to see BC. She had grown her hair long. It's in a low ponytail and had a bang with green highlights.

"Blossom you have to go." Bubbles said winking at me.

I blushed. After we were done I changed into my pink skinny jeans, black tank - top and white flats. I put my black fingerless gloves on and a pink crop jacket. I put on my pink hoops on and white brackets on. I looked at my pink, black and white polka dotted nails.

Bubbles had the same outfit but with blue and Buttercup had green. I grabbed my black bag and flew out the door of our huge house. Daddy had become the man to cure Lung cancer. I was so proud of him. Dad is trying to figure out the cure to liver cancer. The girls and I got moved to an all rich kids school.

Bubbles was the cheerleading captain, Buttercup was the captain of all girls only teams and the captain of the mixed soccer team and manager of the football team. I was student council president, head of the chorus, captain of our volenteer's group and the president of the homework, study and library club. We landed into the huge school away from the students.

We saw three guys leaning against the wall. One had ginger hair like mine. He was wearing a red hat, black tank-top to show of his 8 pack, grey sweatpants and red converse. The blonde one was wearing the same but without a cap, his shoes were dark blue earring in right ear. The black haired one was wearing a green paint and his shoes were a dark green.

"Hello Brick, Boomer and Butch." I said smiling.

They looked up at us. Bubbles moved closer to Boomer and kissed him. Butch wrapped his arms around BC whiles she blushed and didn't move. Brick just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We hugged. Brick was looking at me with his lovely crimson eyes. Brick was the Student council vice - president, quarterback of the football team and pitcher of the basketball team. Boomer was the best artist in school and running back of the football team. Butch was on all boys only sports and the assistant captain of the mixed soccer team.

The catch is that our dating is a secret. Jojo and the Professor are arch enemies. Jojo created the world's first save nuclear plant. The Professor had more money than Jojo but Jojo is trying to out due our father.

"Bloss do we have a Student council meeting today? If we do I am going to leave early because of football practice." Brick explained.

"No, I couldn't go, I have rehearsals tonight." I said.

He smiled at me that heart melting smile.

"Hey Puffs."

I heard a familiar voice say. I looked at Beserk holding hands with a boy. His name is Blood. He is a super human also. Beserk was wearing a hot pink dress that came to her knees with white flats. Her hair was in a ponytail with her ribbon around it.

Brat had her hair style in pigtails, she was holding hands with her man, his name is Wutz. She had the same thing but light blue and Brute was holding hands with her boyfriend Knut.

She had on a green dress with black leggings and white flats.

"Hey Punks and Dunks." Brick said.

"Same to you Ruffs." Brat said.

Brute was like BC she was athletic. Brat was on the cheer squad and Beserk was treasurer. Their father Professor Plutonium was apparently now serving several life sentences for trying to destroy Evil Townsville, an even evile parallel world to our, and Mogo Jomo, who is the father to the RowdyRight boys was voted Mayor over at their town and classed as a townes hero with his sons.

I wanted to stay in Bricks arms longer but just then the bell rang. We separated. Beserk with me, Brute with BC , Bubbles with Brat, Brick with Blute, Boomer with Wutz and Butch with Knut. We aren't allowed to interact with each other.

* * *

(Bricks POV)

We separated. I hate being apart from her. I love Blossom. We went to first period and I saw Blossom talking to Beserk. Blossom looked in my direction laughing and turned around and before she did I saw a blush creep on her cheeks. Tonight was our 2 year anniversary. We wanted to tell our dad's after 3 weeks. But then we chickened out and decided to keep it a secret.

Then our dad's made fame and fortune and moved us here.

"Alright class it's time to begin." Our teacher said.

Miss Kean was married to the Professor. So she works here.

"Ok maths will be our first subject of the day and I'm going to put a problem on the board."

I spaced out for the whole day until lunch. Good thing she didn't call on me.

Blossom and I left for our secret spot. We went to the middle in the woods to a small meadow. Blossom brought me a sandwich and chips.

"Thanks." I said eating my chips.

"Not a problem." Blossom said.

We layed on the ground looking at clouds in the sky holding hands.

"Bloss don't you ever wanna tell our dad's we're dating. Miss Kean knows." I said.

"Yes every day but I know it will cause problems."She said.

I sat up and got on top of Blossom kissing her. She kissed me back. We kissed until her phone began to ring.

She answered it, "Hello? Ok BC. We'll be on our way." She said.

"What happened?" I asked getting up and helping her up.

"Our dad's are at the school." She said sadly.

I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she smiled.

We parted going to school a different direction. I landed next to Butch. Blossom landed on the other side with her sisters and the Punks. The Punkruffs were with us. As our fathers came towards us me and Blossom exchanged looks. She blew me a kiss. I blew one back quickly. As we looked at our fathers we saw a hint of excitement in their eyes.

"Kids, we have a challenge." They said at the same time.

Blossom and the girls looked at us as our dad's argued over who said it first. We're all in trouble.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not my chapter yet. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 Proposal

Chapter 02 Proposal

Quanktumspirit: "Still not my chapters. Please review. I will change the lists a bit. So the couples are: Blossom Brick, Bubbles Boomer, Buttercup Butch, Beserk Blood, Brat Wutz and Brute Knut. Not that any of them will play a role in this tale. Meaning the Punks and Dunks."

* * *

Bubbles POV

I grabbed Blossom's hand and tightly squeezed it. She squeezed it back slightly.

"Kids, we decided that we want you all to find lovers. We have lists for you all. We need you to marry." They said.

They gave us lists. I was looking down the list and saw Wutz Jomo. Ewwwww. Boomer looked at me with a disgusted look. Our fathers walked away.

"This is bullshit!" Buttercup yelled.

She grabbed the list making a ball out of them and throwing them in the trash. Buttercup grabbed Butch and flew off.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked grabbing my hand.

I squeeze Blossoms tighter. Boomer kissed me. I felt Blossoms hand slip away from mine. I grabbed Boomer's hands and wrapped them around me to support him. Boomer needs a strong hand to hold at the moment.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"There's no way in hell I'm dating another guy!" I yelled.

Butch just held me close to his chest.

"BC, wanna skip the rest of the day. We don't have practice?" He asked.

I relaxed and thought.

"Sure, wanna go get ready for our dates. Dad is going on a week long business trip and Mojo is on his honeymoon." I said before getting up.

Mojo Jojo my boyfriends father has found his high school sweetheart and their step mother, her name is Jane Monkey, and yes like him she is a monkey. After giving her the power of speech they both agreed together to get married.

I kissed Butch quickly and flew off. I blushed. I flew through the clouds. I saw Blossom flying alone smiling at me.

"Bookworm is skipping." I said surprised.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." She said.

Bubbles flew behind us. We flew into our rooms and went into our huge closet. Blossom saw her favourite black dress. It went to her tights showing off her cleavage. It has a pink belt, a pair of pink earrings, sunglasses, pink heels and white bracelets.

My outfit was a black tank top with black shorts, with green boots, sunglasses, green bracelets and earrings with a green crop jacket.

Bubbles was a black tube-top with the word DIVA in blue with a short black skirt. She had a blue headband with black bracelets and blue flats. Blossom straightened my hair and curled it a little at the ends. Her hair was in a high ponytail with pink highlights. Bubbles put on green eye shadow and pink lip gloss on me.

"Alright let's go!" Blossom said.

We flew out the window. We took our secret path through the forest past Fuzzy Lumpkins place. I saw him playing his little banjo. I saw green, blue and red streaks above us. They're early. We went to the cliffs of Townsville to meet up with the boys. They were all wearing black.

Brick had red converters on. Butch had green and black polo's and and Boomer had on blue and black air force ones.

I grabbed Butch's hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

I got on his back. "Yep."

I started to blush a bit. Then he jumped down the cliff and landed on a huge rock pushing us off into the forest of Townsville the place where we confessed our feelings.

We went to our favourite spot. It's like a small meadow where threes cover up the sky only letting a little of moonlight threw.

"Buttercup, I lost your present here and it's in one of those streaks of light. Can you help me?" He asked blushing.

"Ok?" I said confused.

I looked in the streaks of light. I searched all around until I got to the last one. It was in the middle. I looked on the ground and saw an Emerald green ring in the shape of a star.

"Butch what?" I asked. I couldn't get my words out.

"Buttercup put it on." He said blushing even harder.

I put it on my engagement finger.

"Buttercup I'm not good with my words so I'm just going to say it like that, I love you and I want you to become my wife." He said.

I looked back at him. His face was as red as Brick's cap.

"Always. I love you too." I said running to him.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned down to kiss me. When we parted.

"Don't tell my brothers how I proposed. They'll think I'm a wuzzy ." He said blushing pulling me into a hug.

"I won't but Bubbles will choke it out of me so I have to tell my sisters." I said.

He chuckled at my statement.

"I don't even care any more. So tell my brothers. I don't need their options." He said.

I smiled.

"They'll probably be the same way when they propose to my sisters." I said.

"They're doing it tonight." He said.

"Well let's get back before the maids get back to the house." I said.

"But one more thing," he said before kissing me so passionate.

I blushed hard. He turned around and bent over for me.

"Let's go." He said.

He held his head down, he was blushing even harder now. I jumped on and we headed back to the cliffs.

* * *

Bubbles POV

"Boomer wanna race?" I asked.

He smiled. Those words were the ones I said before I confessed my feelings for him.

"Sure Bubbs." He said.

I blushed. We raced off the cliffs to the big lake. It was a place so special to me, Boomer and I had our first kiss together there.

I saw a boat and roses.

"Aw Boomer," I said tackling him and kissing him.

"I love you Bubbles." He said.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him once more.

"Um... Bubbles go in the boat and look in the bouquet of flowers and bring what you find back here." Boomer said.

I ran to the boat grabbing the roses. I saw a blue little box. I brought it back to him. He was on one knee. OMG. Is he?

"Bubbles open the box, " he ordered.

I opened it and a sapphire ring with circular shaped diamonds around the biggest one.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"YES!" I yelled.

He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me passionate then hugged me.

"Oh my god, Bubbles I love you so much." Boomer whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. Boomer, so very much." I said.

"Let's get back to the cliff." Boomer said.

He picked me up bridal style and we headed back.

* * *

Blossom POV

Watching the sunset with Brick on the cliffs were the best. It was beautiful. He held my hand tight and cuddling. His hands running threw my hair.

"Blossom I challenge you." Brick whispered.

"To become my wife." He said.

I looked at Brick with a serious face. I jump up.

"Are you beyond serious right now?" I ask.

"Yes." He said standing up pulling a red velvet box and opening it to reveal a pink diamond ring with red little diamonds around it.

"Blossom, will you marry me or not?" He asked in his serious tone.

I smiled, "Well DUH!"

I pounced on him. I don't know how but when we landed on the soft grass I saw the ring on my finger.

"Yes!" I shrieked.

He kissed me quickly and then we got up to see Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and Bubbles just getting back.

"Let's go." I said.

BC was on Butch's back. Boomer had Bubbles in his arms. I turned around to see if anyone was around. Brick wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and we began to leave the ground.

"I don't mind carrying you." He said in my ear.

I blushed. We flew through the forest and a short while later we landed in our backyard.

"Bye girls." The boys called out.

We waved goodbye. We snuck in through our windows. We changed into our pajamas. I had on pink shorts and a black tank top, Bubbles had a gown on and BC had on a green tee shirt and black pajama bottoms. I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup's rings.

"Were getting married." Buttercup said. "Now we have to tell our dad."

"What if he doesn't approve?" Bubbles asked about to cry.

"Well have to run away." I said.

"I don't think we can Blossom." BC said with sadness in her voice as she looked at the ring.

"Girls dinner," the head maid Catherine called out.

She opened the door, Ms Kean and the maids are the only ones who know of our relationship at the moment.

"Had fun with the boys," Miss Kean asked.

"Yeah, we're engaged now." Bubbles shrieked.

"Congratulations," Catherine said.

"But what about your father?" Ms Kean asked.

"I don't know but we'll find a way." I said.

I know I'll be with Brick forever. No one can stop me! I looked over to my sisters and saw they were vowing the same. The Rowdyruffboys were our soon-to-be husbands, and nothing is going to stop us.

Like the wedding vows say: Until death does us part!

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 The escape

Chapter 03 The escape

Quanktumspirit: "Not my chapter yet. Please review. I changed the names around a bit, so the Rowdyruf fboys have a middle name with a preciouses stone in it and the Powerpuff girls a beautiful flower."

* * *

Blossoms POV

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I was leaving early to meet up with Brick. I wore my black shirt with pink shorts. I had black shoes. My hair was in a low ponytail. I snuck out leaving a note saying I had a student council things to work on. I saw Brick leaning on the three.

"Brick." I yelled.

He smiled and looked at me.

"Hey, so what was so important that we had to wake up at 6:00 in the dame morning?" He asked.

"Well I know our fathers won't approve of our relationship so we need to come up with a plan." I said.

"What kind of plan?" Brick asked.

We walked to the school.

"I don't know where we are going to end up with this future, but one thing is sure. I will never leave you. I want you, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup to run away together. I have boats and jets on standby. So we can leave at any notice." I said when we reached the front gate.

"Dame so, are you gonna tell your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a couple of suitcases. Bubbles and Buttercup are telling your brothers and have clothes packed. Together we have plenty of money and I have a tone of hair dye. I packed clothes that my dad never saw me wore." I said.

"So we'll tell our dad's when they get back?" Brick asked.

"Yup, but let's enjoy our time together whiles we can." I said before kissing his cheek.

(End of the week)

We sat Mojo and the Professor down at a park bench. So now or never.

"So what's up?" Mojo asked.

"We have something important to tell you guys," Brick said.

I grabbed his hand, Bubbles and Boomer held hands and Butch had his arm around Buttercup's waist.

"Dad, we're engaged to the Rowdyruffboys. We've been dating for two years secretly and we thought we should tell you." I said.

I had my limo driver waiting down the street with a Lambo for each of us.

"Oh so now you think is a great time to tell us?" The Professor yelled.

"We're sorry Daddy! " Bubbles yelled.

"Shut up! You're grounded and forbidden to talk to them! " Our dad's yelled.

Bubbles cried into Boomer's shirt.

"Shut up dad! We accept that you cheated on mum with Seduca twice and we didn't even tell mum! You never let us make our own choices. Brick and Boomer make my sisters happy and Butch makes me happy! I'm not going to stand here and let you make Bubbles cry!" BC yelled.

"Go home, now!" He yelled.

"No we're not going home!" I yelled.

"Why in the hell would you marry a Powerpuff girl?" Mojo yelled.

"Because I love one of them! I accepted that you married my EX - GIRLFRIEND Princess first and then divorced her to steal billions in a divorce court and you wanna judge me! I'm not going to let you stand here and talk shit about my future wife and mother to any of my children!" Brick yelled.

That judgement from him about me giving him kids made me blush actually. I wasn't even pregnant or had my first time with him yet.

"Yeah dad! You treat us like slaves. I'm in love with Bubbles Tulip Utonium!" Boomer yelled.

"I'm in love with Buttercup Orchid Utonium!" Butch yelled.

"I'm in love with Blossom Rose Utonium!" Brick yelled.

As the Rowdyruff boys shouted our full names out all 3 of us blushed a bit. Our mother thought it would be cute if we all would carry a middle name in relation to love. So she chose the 3 flowers as our middle name. Very cute, apart from our father not approving of that decision.

I saw that our father was about to place another one on it. Now girls it is our turn.

"Dad. I'm deeply in love with Brick Emerald Jojo. He is my true love," I said without twitching my eyebrows.

I saw Brick blushed at his full name.

"I have loved Boomer Oval Jojo since we had our first battles back in kindergarten. He is the sweetest, honest and cutest man I have ever known," Bubbles shrieked.

Even Boomer blushed.

I could see that Buttercup was going to launch her next attack.

"And I may fight Butch a few times. But Butch Trillion Jojo is the man that has my heart. I will love him no matter how often we have to fight each other, he is just the most handsome man I know," Buttercup explained.

With the Rowdyruff boys full names their father wanted them to carry something of important values, so he came up with the diamond stones middle name. Only the RRB's despise being called that with a passion.

"I disapprove of this!" They yelled.

We looked at each other and we ran off. Brick put me on his back. Butch floated with BC in his arms and I saw Boomer running holding Bubbles bridal style.

Brick and I hopped into the black Lambo, Bubbles and Boomer hopped in the white one and Butch and Buttercup took a gray Lambo.

We heard our fathers yelling for us. Brick cranked the car on, Boomer selected first gear and Butch slammed the gas pedal in. To hell with the drivers, we are going solo with our husbands.

As the 3 cars shot from our homes I couldn't hold myself in any longer.

"I didn't expect this to happen." I said.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt a hand wipe my tears away.

"Don't worry we'll make it." Brick said.

I smiled, to know he had more faith then me. We parked in the private gate of the airport and ran to the big white jet. We got on and got ready for take off.

As we left the ground I saw our fathers running after the plane.

I'm sorry dad but I can't leave Brick. I looked at the ring on my finger. I know Brick is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I will do it. I will love him forever. I looked to the front and saw Boomer started the flight first, we were going to take turns flying, because we still have no where to go.

As the plane took of the last thing we saw before clouds robbed us of the view were our father screaming, before running back home.

All 6 of us were on the edge of crying, we were going to leave our entire family behind to have a future and a family of our own. But where?

I looked to the back, Boomer was crying with Bubbles in each others shoulders, Buttercup and Butch were quiet biting in their tongues not to scream out, and holding hands. I looked to Brick and saw he was fighting his own emotions, he looked back to me and his beautiful red eyes were even darker now. I looked at the front of the plane and saw I was crying as well.

We never regretted leaving our fathers behind, but we left our entire live behind as well... we were homeless with no one to turn to... what are we to do?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "the last chapter I don't own. Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 An old friend

Chapter 04 A old friend

Quanktumspirit: "My chapters now. Please review."

* * *

The flight into their unknown future was the most scariest, unsure and Frightening experience of the 6 teens lives. Sure, they were free now, but with no place to call home it was a scary future none the less. After travelling around the air for over 8 hours everybody was still as unsure as possible.

They couldn't go to any of their school friends, because they would be ratted out the second any of them would spot them. But who could they turn to then? An old friend before they turned rich? Who? Most of their Kindergarden friends were teens as well and had other jobs, plus with most likely the news and TV announcing their escape from richness they would rat them out the second they would land.

Whiles everyone was sleeping and Butch has taken the control of the plane over these thoughts were running around his head 24/7. As the next morning came up and he looked out to the beautiful sun rise, he smiled.

"That's it," Butch said smiling.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup woke up and noticed Butch has taken full control of the plane and was just putting on the head phones to call somebody.

"Butch, you have a plan dear?" Buttercup asked her lover.

Butch has dialled a tower number of an airport he knew of and was just waiting for a response.

Butch beamed and nodded his head, "A very, very old friend of ours guys. And the GPS tracker tells me we are about 20 minutes away from his home. Let me just... hello Bro?- I'm controlling at the moment- can we hide with you for a while?- why because our father and the father of our fiancée's are after us- ok thanks Bro. See you in a bit- landing gate 2?- ok thanks for the permit."

The other Rowdyruffboys and Powerpuffgirls blink as Butch landed the plane at a massive airport. Once the plane touched down and stopped and landed a rolling stairs were brought to them. All 6 clamped out if the plane.

"Hello Bruiser," Butch called out.

Brick, Boomer, Blossoms, Bubbles and Buttercup blinked as a boy with brown hair and violet eyes appeared, he has some black jeans, white shoes and a violet shirt with a dark blue long coat. He ran up and embraced Butch in a tight hug.

"Bros, it's great to see you 3 again. And who are your girlfriends?" Bruiser asked after the last was out of the plane.

"Girls this is Bruiser Jojo. Our stepbrother. We made him because we wanted a brother to equal us all out. He is tough, fast and clever at the same time. Bruiser these girls-" Brick explained, but just as he was about to introduce the Powerpuffgirls Bruiser cut him of.

"You 3 are the Powerpuffgirls, the red haired is Blossom, blond is Bubbles and the raven haired one is Buttercup?" Bruiser guessed grinning.

The Powerpuffgirls blinked, that was absolutely correct. Bruiser got into a sort of truck and driven their jet into a lock first combining it with his truck, Buttercup and Butch opened up an Air plane garage and Bruiser driven that plane into the garage. Once it was secured inside the shed, Bubbles and Boomer placed two pieces of wood underneath the tires to keep it secure.

After the plane was locked up Bruiser climbed out, locked the doors and then locked the garage up to their plane. Once it was secured he walked up to his brothers and his new sisters-in-laws.

Blossom decided to ask him a few questions.

"Has our missing report arrived here by now?" Blossom asked worried.

But Bruiser shook his head, "Nothing of the sort. Come we must be on our way back to my home."

Bruiser lead them to his truck and all 6 strapped themselves into his truck.

Bruiser picked up his phone and rang his wife up, "Darling, all 6 have arrived... Yes we are on our way now... See you in a bit."

After his wife knew about it Bruiser started his truck and drove down the road away from the airport. During the drive he placed the radio on and the song: Romeo and Juliet by Toybox played. Blossom sat next to Brick, Bubbles hugged Boomer, and Buttercup and Butch were just staring into each others beautiful emerald green eyes, filled with pure love for each other.

Bruiser sat in the front and chuckled, "Gosh Bros, you all remind me of the time I found my true love and wife."

The others smiled, Bruisers truck passed a sign which said: Welcome to Ann Arbor, ah so this is the town that Bunny and Bruiser have escaped to. After driving for 20 minutes they came to a small block of flats. Bruiser parked his car in a garage and closed it of. He let everyone out of his truck and they walked up the old stairs of the flat.

Threw out the travel up to the top floor nobody came along their way and nobody said anything. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch were still interested in seeing who was Bruisers lover.

As Bruiser reached a yellow flaky hallway, then walking past 3 orange painted doors he reached an even uglier orange painted door with a black graffiti rabbit on the door. He put his key in the lock and opened the door.

"Darling we've arrived," Bruiser called.

Suddenly to Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch's surprised a 2 year old girl ran up to Bruiser and hugged him.

"Daddy," the little child beamed and embraced her father.

"Hello my little sporting star," Bruiser said smiling.

A short while later a little boy with short brown hair and wearing an all black pj's crashed into him, he embraced Bruiser with a hug, Bruiser beamed, bent down and scooped the little child in his arms for a hug.

"And hello King of my hearts. Where is mummy at the moment?" Bruiser asked.

The little boy started to explain: "Mama is just sleeping after you rang up. She was really whipped out after our shopping tour."

Bruiser nodded his head, the little girl peaked her heads behind his legs and saw the 6 strangers.

Bruiser felt his little girl was gripping his trousers tighter with fear, he has to get the kids back to their room before they panic over the new visitors.

"Hey, Bolt, Ruby have you both cleaned your bedroom like mummy asked you before I left?" Bruiser asked with a stern frown on his face.

Both children held their hands behind their backs, both faces were turning red and they twitched with their fingers.

Bruiser glared at them hard and pointed back to a red door, "go to your room, clean it up properly, I don't want to find any doll not with her or his family or any sporting car not parked in the garage. When your toys are all neatly packed away, I will introduce our guests too you two properly. Am I understood?"

Ruby nodded her head, "Understood father, come Bolt."

With that threat out of the way both kids ran back to the room and did as their father asked. Bruiser chuckled. Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup blinked as Bruiser lead them to the living room.

"So, would you guys like some tea?" Bruiser offered.

Blossom nodded her head, "Tea sounds just right now. But who is your wife Bruiser Jojo?"

Bruiser smiled, "I'll show her to you guys later. My darling always sleeps from 1 PM to about 5 PM. She works during the evening as a astronomer. And even fills hundreds of books with beautiful star images."

The Powerpuffgirls and the Rowdyruffboys were impressed. After Bruiser finished the teas he handed everybody a cup of it.

Suddenly he heard the stairs creak. Ah his love is up, it was 4 PM at the moment.

"Bruiser? Darling, is somebody downstairs with you?" A female voice called out.

Bruiser smiled and walked to the stairs, the woman walked down and embraced him in a hug.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup pinched themselves as they looked at the head taller, long brown hair, violet night gown wearing and violet eyed woman... it was... it was...

"BUNNY!" Bubbles squealed.

Bunny looked back over and jumped out of her skin.

"What the-? Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup? Ah, it is so good to see you 3 again, my how you have grown," Bunny smiled happy.

The Powerpuff girls ran up to her and embraced their sister. Bunny hugged the 3 girls tight back.

"Oh Bunny, it has been what?... 12 years now?" Blossom asked surprised.

Bunny nodded her head.

"Bruiser were they the surprise you told me about?" Bunny asked and looked to her husband.

Bruiser chuckled as he rubbed his head, "Yes, Brick has sent me a call threw saying they needed some where too hide. Apparently our fathers have found out about the relationship of the 3 and haven't accepted them as their new sons and daughters in law."

Bunny chuckled. That was so like their fathers. Brick blinked a bit as something started to form in his head.

"Was it our fathers that has sent the search warrant out up here?" Brick asked.

"Yes Brick, but I didn't tell him that I knew you were coming. But all 6 of you have to follow a few rules here to remain in hiding," Bruiser said.

Bubbles blinked, "Ok... and what?"

Bruiser sat with the others in the living room, he then got a note pad and pen out and looked to Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup.

"Rule one, lay out all of your phones, credit cards, debit cards and check books. The ones that dad knows about," Bruiser said pointing to the table.

The 6 blinked, they placed together: 2 different cell phones, and each 6 credit and debit cards. So together 12 phones and 36 credit/debit cards.

"Why would it be important?" Brick asked.

Bruiser got a pan out that was rusted and very old, he placed them all in it and handed it to Bunny.

"Dear your turn," Bruiser said.

Bubbles blinked, "Wait... what?"

The 6 teens watched as Bunny burned the pot, melting the lot together, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch screamed shocked.

"BUNNY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Bubbles screamed.

"Calm down Bubbles, we have to keep you 3 hidden, dad can track threw any money transactions your locations. And any phone call can be tracked as well. So we have to destroy any identity to you 6. Me and Bruiser have enough money our selves to create for you 6 new accounts and get you 6 new phones, ones that dad can't track," Bunny explained.

That still didn't make the 6 rich teens feel any better.

Suddenly Bruiser remembered something, "But guys, neither of you 6 can phone either of our fathers back up, that would reveal to them your location and get them here faster then we can say love. Never contact either Mojo Jojo or Professor John Utonium. Understood?"

Brick nodded, "We understand Bruiser. But what now?"

Bunny looked to the left and fished a news paper out.

"Rule 2, each of you 6 have to find a job. With no access to your accounts you have to earn enough money to keep the house over your heads." Bunny said.

"Ok, but as what? We haven't got enough qualifications," Butch said.

The teens still took it and found 6 jobs within minuets, all from the afternoon to the early evening.

Bunny phoned the 6 places up and got a confirmation that they all could directly start tomorrow.

Blossom found a job as a librarian assistant, Brick found a job as a professor in Chemistry, Bubbles got a job as a nursery nurse, Boomer found a job as a book keeper, Buttercup got a job as a Karate instructor and Butch became a boxing club teacher.

Blossom would earn: $64.24 a day, Bubbles would earn: $54.32 per day, Buttercup would earn: $49.00 a day, Brick would earn: $85.85 per day, Boomers check a day is: $50.40 per day and Butch would earn: $64.82 a day.

"But guys, to keep our fathers suspicions about your new accounts low, you all have to pay me and Bruiser per month $500 in a month. Then we are fine with hiding you 6 here. Ok?" Bruiser explained.

Boomer nodded his head, "It is only fair. Ok. And thank you very much guys."

"Ok everything looks sorted out now." Bruiser said.

After their jobs were secure the 8 adults suddenly heard the stairs creak. Bruiser and Bunny both got up and walked back to the two children. They both were indeed a perfect replica of their parents.

"Dad, now introduce them to us," Bolt said.

"Ok, Powerpuffgirls, Rowdyruffboys, this is Bolt Jojo and Ruby Jojo. They both are fraternal twins and they are 3 years old." Bruiser explained.

Brick smiled at his new nephew and niece, "Nice to meet you two, my name is Brick Jojo. I'm 23 years old. And the beautiful orane haired nad pink eyed woman is my fiancey."

"Indeed, my name is Blossom Utonium." Blossom said shaking the children's hands.

Bubbles embraced Boomer and smiled at the two young children, "My name is Bubbles Utonium and this handsome young man is Boomer Jojo. He is my fiancée."

Boomer smiled and as well shook the kids hands.

Buttercup and Butch stayed in an embrace as well.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium and the muscle black haired man is Butch Jojo my fiancée as well." Buttercup explained.

Ruby and Bolt both nodded their heads. As the word fiancée flowed over the girls lips the children blinked a bit and looked to Bunny and Bruiser confused.

Bolt decided to ask, "daddy, what is a f... f... faioncey?"

"It is pronounced fiancée, it is basically a fancy term of husband or wife. That title is given to a couple who have proposed to one another but are not married yet." Bruiser explained.

Bolt and Ruby gave it some careful thought, Bunny knew how to explain it, she took her husbands hand and placed them one on top of the other.

"Ruby and Bolt, please look to mummy and daddy. You see the violet Sapphire and the violet diamond on mummy and daddy's golden rings?" Bunny asked her children.

Both Bolt and Ruby looked to their parents hands and looked at the rings on their hands and they nodded their heads.

"Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, most often the daddy goes on a search for a stone like this with a silver, bronze or golden circle underneath it. After he finds one he goes to the woman/mother he loves and presents it to that person. Now the mother/woman has the choice whether to accept his proposal or deny him. If she accepts it the woman feels like it is time to be together with the man forever. But if she denies it it either means that she doesn't think it is time for a tight relationship or she doesn't like him the way he likes her. Of course a woman can ask a man to be her husband as well, but I read that they can only ask on the 29th of February the only day that comes on the leap year once every 3 years. Which I think is absolutely stupid. They should have a right to propose to a man just as much as a man to a woman," Bunny explained.

Bolt and Ruby nodded their heads. But then Ruby noticed something missing.

"But mummy, you and daddy Bruiser have two rings each, so four in total, two with the stones on it and two just plain, why haven't our uncle and aunts got them as well? If they love each other as much as you two claim?" Ruby asked.

Brick chuckled a bit, "Well Ruby, me and my brothers only just proposed to our fiancées, about 8 days ago. So we will need a bit of time to plan the wedding out. In fact we haven't even thought about the wedding yet."

"But don't worry," Bubbles said, "With the help of you guys and your mother and father we 6 are sure to have a great wedding."

Ruby and Bolt nodded their heads. But suddenly Ruby remembered something.

"Back in a tick guys, I just had a wonderful idea," She said.

She flew to her bedroom and searched for a special story of hers. And found it, the story is called 'The Princess Diaries 2 Royal engagement.' She walked with the book back and opened it to a certain page. The one where Mia Thermopolis over heard the government talk about her having to marry.

She flew back to the others and presented it to them.

"So you guys don't have 14 days to plan a wedding and be married?" She asked.

Blossom shook her head, "No guys, we have all the time in the world."

But then Ruby and Bolt looked at each other and grinned. Bunny and Bruiser chuckled at the stares of their children. They were planning something.

"Bolt do you accept the challenge?" Ruby asked her brother.

Bolt grinned back at his sister, "Indeed sis, I accept the challenge."

Now everybody was confused, what were the twins planning.

"Um... Ruby, Bolt... what are you talking about?" Bubbles asked.

Both Bolt and Ruby grinned back to them, "How about we organise a wedding in 2 weeks for all 6 of you? Do you think we will be able to manage it?"

The Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys blinked. Good idea, after all they didn't know how long they could still be in hiding with the entire nation set on alert about their disappearance. So the sooner they marry the sooner they can be together forever.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own Bruiser, Bolt and Ruby. As well as the Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys middle name."


End file.
